Digital broadband networking and communications products and services are the infrastructure over which the Internet operates. The universal benefits of the Internet are well known, enabling immediate worldwide sharing of news and events, access to in-depth research on virtually any topic, sophisticated financial analysis available to all, the convenience of e-commerce available on virtually any product to consumers and the emerging capabilities for commercial e-commerce, and the outsourcing enabled by Application Service Providers and Storage Area Networks, to list just a few of the world-changing available uses.
This explosive growth in network traffic is further demonstrated by forecasts made by many leading networking industry experts regarding scaling specific infrastructure areas. Every aspect of these scaling estimates represents requirements for network equipment to scale to provide the necessary bandwidth.
Telecommunications switches help to meet the needs of many devices to connect to a network and then for the network to communicate with other networks. However, often there is a need for many ports (e.g. 128), which can exceed the number of ports in a standard switch (e.g. 32). In these cases, network engineers typically construct a stacked switch consisting of many interconnected switches. The simplest stacked switch simply connects an available port in one switch with an available port in another switch and utilizes a standard protocol between the two in order to route the telecommunications traffic. A problem with this simple implementation is that the interconnected ports are no faster than the other ports (e.g. 10/100).
One improved technique of creating a stacked switch provides a proprietary high-speed interconnect between switches. This technique is an improvement because it provides for much faster traffic between the switches. However, a proprietary protocol does not support flexibility of stacked switch design and construction. It also may not support fault tolerance or other advanced features that would be desirable in a stacked switch.
What is needed is a stacked switch that uses a high-speed open standard communication protocol between the switches, and which has the ability to provide advanced features such as fault tolerance and communication port handover.